disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Hij is gevallen voor haar
"Hij is gevallen voor haar" is een nummer uit De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II, het word gezongen door Victor, Hugo en Laverne over de liefde tussen Quasimodo en Madellaine. Tekst Hij is gevallen voor haar (NL)= Victor: Wat vloog de tijd toch Laverne: Ons joch is groot Hugo: En onze taak is klaar Victor: Da's waar Laverne: Het is voltooid Victor: Wij gaven alles Laverne: Zo is het goed Hugo: Hij leerde alles Wat een kerel weten moet Victor: Hij is weg Laverne: Wat naar Victor: En hebben wij bezwaar? Victor, Hugo en Laverne: Nee! Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar Fa la la la Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar Fa la la la We schralen door de straten En zing dit zo zalig, zoet, zotte lied met ons Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar Fa la la la Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar Wij zijn niet gegriefd Hij is verliefd Dus groetjes en tot kijk Koor: O wauw, zie je Quasi staan Stralend en voldaan Hugo: Gaan ze zoenen? Koor: O wauw, trillend als hij praat Zwevend over straat Hugo: Dat wordt zoenen Koor: O wauw, zie je Quasi staan Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar Duik maar in die zachte stroom (stralend en voldaan) En trek rustig rond op de liefdeszee (zoete liefde) Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar (O wauw, zwevend over straat) Hij is fa la la la gevallen voor haar Hij is fa la la la gevallen Fa la la la fa la la la gevallen Fa la la la fa la la la gevallen Fa la la la, o wauw Quasi is gevallen voor haar! |-|Fa la la la Fallen In Love (EN)= Victor: It's all too sudden! Laverne: Our boy has grown. Hugo: There's nothing more to do. Victor: It's true, Laverne: He's on his own. Victor: We've tried to teach him, Laverne: We've tried to show, Hugo: The things a gargoyle and a gar-guy ought to know. Victor: He's gone! Laverne: He's left. Hugo: And do we feel bereft? All: No! He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love Victor: Fa la la la la la la! All: He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love Laverne: Fa la la! All: Sing a rousing rollicking roundelay For our rip-roaring rhapsody He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love! Hugo: Fa la la la la la la! Fa-la-la-la fallen in love! All: Why should we be blue? His love is true. So bid the kid adieu! Chorus: Oh wow! Just across the square, look at Quasi there! Hugo: Love has nailed him. Chorus: Oh wow! Sighing when he talks, flying when he walks. Hugo: Love's derailed him! Chorus: He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love Oh, wow He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love Just across the square Sing a merry madrigal melody Look at Quasi there For his marvellous malady Love's derailed him He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love Oh, wow He's fa-la-la-la fallen in love Sighing when he talks He's fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen Fa-la-la-la, fa-la-la-la, la-la-la fallen Fa-la-la-la Oh, wow Quasimodo's fallen in love! Universum Categorie:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame II liedjes